ღMomentos De Mi Vidaღ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Yo trataba de protegerme a duras penas de los escombros que volaban de aquí para allá, cortesía de las bombas. Y pues, no cualquiera viviria lo que yo estoy viviendo.


**N/A–** Hola. Bueno esta historia la tenia en mi cabeza desde que leí hace una semana (O más) "El diario de Ana Frank". Digamos que es como yo me imagino viviendo ahí entre la vida y la muerte, aunque un poco más exagerado.

Este Fic se lo dedico a mi queridicima amiga: **Una-Demente-Suelta**_ ¡Espero te guste!_

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z**_** No**_ me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

ಥ_ಥ ۩°•ღ**Momentos De Mi Vida**ღ**_•°_**ಥ_ಥ

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ruidos ensordecían a las personas que corrían de un lado para el otro.

Los aviones volaban y tiraban sus bombas por todas partes de la ciudad.

Yo trataba de protegerme a duras penas de los escombros que volaban de aquí para allá, cortesía de las bombas.

Me oculte en un gran pedazo de pared, para que uno de esos escombros no me dieran directo en la cara. Justo a tiempo.

Un miedo que no podía descifrar me inundo. Cualquier persona puede llegar a tener miedo de esta circunstancias en las que me encuentro. O menores.

Yo solo trataba de ocultarme de todo y todos. Había un gran barullo allí afuera, personas enloquecidas golpeándose entre sí para que salgan de su paso. Algunas hasta se mataban.

No sé ustedes pero yo estoy muy mal en este momento.

No cualquiera puede vivir la guerra en vida. Y no muchos salen ilesos de ella.

Solo tuve suerte, pero ella se puede ir pronto.

Salí de el pedazo de pared y corrí hasta uno más cercano. En cuanto había cruzado por la calle pude ver personas golpeadas, inconscientes y hasta muertas.

Lágrimas que no pude contener surgían de mis ojos. Esto era el mundo en el que vivía en estos tiempos. Mi familia desaparecida, tal ves hasta muerta. Todos mis amigos muertos.

Un sollozo se me escapo. Esto no era mi mundo. Esto era el infierno en carne y hueso.

¿Cómo llegamos hasta este punto? No lo sé. Y me gustaría saberlo para así poder darme cuenta de la inteligencia humana en la que estamos.

Paz mundial, eso es lo que quiero y queremos. Pero lo único que se logra con esto es más y más sufrimiento. Familiares y personas desaparecidas, muchas personas muertas, enloquecimiento. Es un desastre.

Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Después de todo soy solo una niña que no se debe meter en cosas de personas "grandes". Solo soy una adolescente más en este mundo de mierda. Y eso por lo que veo, no le importa a nadie más que a mí.

Llegamos hasta un punto incomprensible. Un punto en el que nadie querría estar.

En este momento vivo entre la vida y la muerta, y lamentablemente hasta yo sé que vivir esta en un punto muy lejano.

Entre lágrimas me pregunto donde estarán mis familiares. ¿Estarán bien? ¿Estará vivos?

Una imagen de mi pequeña hermana Kuriko se me aparece de repente. Desangrándose inconsciente en algún edificio de por ahí.

No. No me puedo imaginar tal cosa. Aunque tampoco puedo decir que mi familia este mejor que yo. En este punto ya no puedo saber nada de como están.

Un hombre se dirige corriendo hacía mí. No se exactamente si me vio, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia vi como sacaba de un bolsillo una navaja con mucho filo. Por impulso me lance a correr antes de que ese desquiciado loco me atrapara.

Corrí y corrí todo lo que mis piernas daban, cuando lo perdí de vista me lance a un contenedor que estaba a un constado del camino.

No había mucha basura, más bien habían ramas de plantas y cosas no identificadas ante la oscuridad.

Algo se movió a la izquierda de mi lado, y en cuanto pude divisar que era, pegue un grito de los mil demonios. ¡Una rata...!

Salí del contenedor justo cuando el hombre loco pasaba, llamando su atención. En cuanto se giro a verme, una sonrisa psicópata se curvo en sus labios. Y supe que estaba perdida.

No tenia salvación... como ya había predicho antes.

Vi como el sádico hombre se acercaba con la navaja y su sonrisa. Cada vez más y más cerca, y cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mí, levanto su navaja y yo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe...

...

¿Donde esta el golpe? Abrí mis ojos para encontrar que una extraña luz me daba en los ojos, trate a duras penas de taparla con mi mano pero no funcionaba, la extraña luz se filtraba por todos los lados libres posibles, molestándome en sobremanera.

¿Qué acaso este era el lugar al que llamaban cielo...?

Aparte mi mano para encontrarme con muchas cosas rosas y que estaba cubierta por sabanas.

Me levante apresuradamente, haciendo caer una cosa al piso de mi cuarto. Mire hacía abajo para encontrarme con el causante de mi extraño sueño...

...O más bien la lectura que causo mis sueños. Frente a mí, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el libro _El diario de Ana Frank_. Todos mis recuerdos del mundo real me hicieron recordar que ya lo había terminado de leer anoche y que el final me había afectado tanto que termine abrazándolo con una tristeza que casi me hacía llorar.

Esa tristeza volvió nuevamente hacía mí.

Supongo que ese sueño (o pesadilla) reflejo todas sus palabras en su día a día. Aunque de otra forma que a mi subconsciente se le ocurrió...

Aunque algo era seguro...

Nada ni nadie podría saber como en su ultima etapa de vida se sintió. Y si alguien lo hubiera sabido de seguro hubiera sido Kitty, su diario.

Pero eso era otra historia. Ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta que esta tristeza se me pasara, para dar luz a mi feliz vida. Una mejor que la que ella vivió, y que tengo que aprovechar mientras pueda, claro, sin exagerar.

Su tiempo ya llego, y el mio todavía no llega.

Ese fue un momento de su vida...

Y ahora yo tengo que vivir el mio. Tal ves no escrito en papel...

Pero si en mi memoria. Amenos claro, que quede sin ella ¡Ja!

**.**

**.**

**°:°:°:°FIN°:°:°:°**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hasta La Próxima**_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
